Edward Jacob Cullen Jr
by cjcullenlawiet
Summary: What would happen if Edward didn't come back in New Moon? What would happen if he got Bella pregnant before he left? What happens when Edward comes back 100 years later and he meets his son? This is Edward J. Cullen Jr 's story. edward/bella edwardjr/OC.
1. Prolouge

I huffed labored breaths while Alice yelled at me to push. I screamed a high scream and I pushed with every ounce of strength I had left. Alice wiped my face with a cool cloth and she whispered encouraging words in my ear. "You're doing great Bella, absolutely perfect, he's almost here." Carlisle and Rose were in the room but the rest of the family waited downstairs. I sighed as the contraction went away and I let a big breath out.

"Rose, please, try calling him again." I begged. We all knew he wouldn't pick up. He hadn't in the past four weeks since he left after my horrible 18th birthday party, but not before he and I had made love. He had accidentally hurt me that night, it was then he decided we couldn't be together. That it was too dangerous on my part. I watched tiredly as Rose flipped open her phone and dialed his number. I let another tear fall when I heard her talk into Edward's voicemail for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Please, Edward, call me back. Bella needs you. She's having your baby Edward, hurry. Please." said Rose while she eyed my sorrowfully.

"Dammit Edward! I screamed as another contraction came. I held my breath and pushed with all my strength.

"Harder Bella! One more push and he's out!" yelled Carlisle loudly. I push harder and al the pain went away when I heard a high cry. "Great Bella! It's a boy!" smiled Carlisle proudly as he held his grandson. I smiled and laughed weakly as they handed him to me.

"My little nudger" I whispered as I looked into his eyes. They were as green as the grass and I couldn't help but notice that Edward's features were everywhere on this little baby boy. Thou his hair was a dark brown with beautiful little curls. Even covered with my blood he was beautiful.

"He's beautiful," said Rosalie and Alice in unison. They continued to 'awwww!' and coo at him until Carlisle interrupted their swooning.

"Bella, I should go clean him now," said Carlisle as he reached for my son. I unwillingly gave him to his grandfather and I grabbed Alice's hand.

"Thank you all for coming to help me. I knew you would." I waited as Esme, Emmett, and Jasper appeared in the room. They all hugged me and congratulated me. Esme cried dry sobs, but she reassured me that she was just happy. I wondered if Edwardf would ever know his son, and with that everyone excused themselves from my room and I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Gravestone

One Hundred Years Later

Edward's P.O.V

If I had a heart, it would he pounding. I approached the graveyard. I yipped as I cried dry tears. She would be here. I clutched my face as I saw the last name "Swan" on a few gravestones. I read the names carefully. Brittany, Harry, I stopped as I saw a man lying against a grave. _Bella's grave._ I walked over to the young man. What a strange scent. It was clearly human, but I caught an equal amount of vampire also. I looked very carefully at his sleeping features. The color of his hair ripped jagged holes in my heart, it was the very same shade as Bella's had been. I saw the hard square of his jaw and his muscular but slim body. He was a very handsome boy. I thought briefly about waking him, but I caught myself before I touched him. He looked so peaceful, I remembered how I used to watch Bella sleep, even though I didn't know this strange boy, I was just as entranced. I was fascinated as I watched him slumber that hours could have floated by, knelling on the ground I stared.

What a sight it must have been. To an outsider thins would seem very odd. Suddenly I heard his heart accelerate and his breath quicken. He shot up into a sitting position while screaming "Noooooo!" I waited for him to collect his thoughts. He quickly caught on to my presence.

"Are…….are……no you couldn't be" wheezed the boy, trying to catch his breath.

"I can't be what?" I asked, not afraid of keeping my secret, he was obviously half and half, though how that happened I didn't know.

"Who are you?" he asked, though I caught that it sounded like he already knew.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" I said carefully, I saw his jaw drop but I continued anyways. "Who are you?"

"My full name is Edward Jacob Cullen Jr., but people usually call me EJ." He rambled. My eyes went wide. "Yeah, I was named after my father." He said, his gaze turning into a glare.

"Impossible!" I gasped. I thought about his chocolate hair and finally I noticed his green eyes, green like mine used to be……. "And Bella is…..?"

"My mother" he interrupted before I could finish asking. A long silence followed, how could I have not known? I hadn't talked to my family in over a century, I hadn't come back to Forks, could this really have happened. "She told me you would find me, one day. She told me that for the hundredth time on her death bed. I never thought she could have been right." He said, tears in his eyes. "Carlisle told me that too, that you would come back, but I never believed him." He whispered the tears spilling up over the edge.

"I'm so sorry, if I had only known!' I said back, I reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He stared at me, my _son_ scared at me, I tried using that word. It was scary, but it still sent a shock through my veins.

"I have to know, why did you leave?" he questioned. I thought about that for a moment.

"Because I loved her." was my simple answer. He didn't question it, he saw the truthfulness of it in my eyes. I turned my gaze to the tombstone again. I released my sons shoulder and I turned slowly. I looked at the tombstone, she died 30 years ago, my heart ripped into pieces, only one piece remained. The piece my new found child held, even though he only came into my life I loved him more than anything. I still had a part of Bella in my life. I knew now that there was a God, and he was merciful.


	3. One Letter, Left Behind

Edward Jr.'s P.O.V

I stared at my father, when I looked at pictures I saw how happy my family was, now they are all a kind of empty. They all put on happy smiles for me, telling me that it would be alright, that he would come back. They gave the same story to Mom, they had tried to convince her to become a vampire, and to live with them until he did come back. But each time she just shook her head and said that if he wanted to see her again he would came back. I thought about the way mom cried in her sleep some nights, I sat there helpless each time. All I could do was wake her and tell her it was okay before she slipped into another dream that made her scream.

"You have no idea how bad it is, how empty you left them." I said. I hesitated for a moment but I touched the arm that was closest to me. I saw his eyes go wide as he saw all of my memories. He winced again and again as the more painful memories arose. My tears still flowed as I removed my hand.

"What…..the bloody hell was THAT!?!?!?!" he asked as he tried to make sense of my little gift.

"Are you really so dense? UGH. It's the exact opposite of your gift, I am your son. Wouldn't it make sense that my gift mirrors yours? I swear, by the stories they told me of you, they sure made you up to be a smart guy, shame on them for feeding me all sorts of hyperboles." I said, adding a little tisk-ing sound at the end of my sentence. "Anyhow, they all will be excited to see you home again. We better get going. We live in the same house as you all did back then. The system gets rid of all their files every fifty years or so. So it's perfectly safe."

"Wait! You honestly expect them to just take me back after leaving? After all that I put them through, I thought I was sure, but after seeing your memories……..I am not so sure?" My father said, his face was haggard, I noticed for the first time. My eyebrows scrunched together.

"Why wouldn't they? When you explain……..why you left. They are sure to be understanding. You know Grandma Esme has a picture of you up on the mantel. It's a beautiful picture of you and Mom together." I said smiling. I touched his arm again to show him the picture that I treasured so much. It was the only thing that had stopped me from thinking I was a mistake, an accident.

"E.J. Always know that I loved your mother very much. I will never love anyone as much as her. You are my miracle. If I hadn't found you here today I might have said goodbye to my family and flown to Italy today. Even though we just met, I love you more than anything in this world. You, Edward Jacob Cullen Jr. are the only reason for me to exist." My father said. I heard the sadness and the joy in his voice, somehow coexisting without destroying him. Without another thought I threw my arms around him and hugged him close. Now I could have a real dad.

"We really should get going, you know Alice is going to want to take us all out shopping. She's going to be mad that you are dressed so poorly." I laughed. I heard him chuckle from where he walked behind me.

"E.J? I wonder did you inherit my speed or your mother's clumsiness? Why don't we find out?" He said as he took off full speed. I laughed as I ran as fast as I could to catch up. We whipped through the forests and we laughed as we took turns being in the lead. My smile grew wider as I saw the huge and beautiful white house come into view. I fell behind letting him enter the clearing first. I heard gasps of delight and happiness as we crashed through the cool water of the river and they saw both of us. Suddenly all 6 members of my vampire family were outside. I roared with laughter as Alice reached him first and knocked him over with her hug.

"Edward! Oh you're HOME!" she delighted.

"Ummm…Alice? Ow." My father said as Alive squeezed him.

"Alice, give the rest of us a chance to greet Edward" said Grandma Esme.

"Yeah Mom," she giggled as she got off of her brother and stood to the side while everyone else said their hello's.

"Hey, you sure are elusive little bro'. I must have tried calling you 200 times in the past century." Said Uncle Emm as he gave my dad a noogie, and from experience, Emm's noogies…they HURT! Rose stood back and smiled, she gave Dad a hug and then disappeared into the house to look in a mirror or something. I yawned before I heard Esme scold Dad for not feeding and putting the humans at risk. Dad just hugged her and told her to relax. She hugged him back and I heard her cry a few sobs of happiness. Carlisle hugged Edward before he headed off to his shift as the hospital. I waved as Alice took off in her car to go to the mall. Jasper and Rose joined her so I was left here to play ball with Uncle Emm while Dad and Esme got him enrolled at the high school. She informed him on the major events that had happened while he was gone, like Pluto was no longer a planet, and the first African-American President. After hours of banter about what Dad had done while he was gone I went to bed. Alice and everyone had returned, but they were all quiet. They tried not to wake me but Alice's loud squeal had me up in a jiffy, I stayed silent so I could listen in. It only took them a few minutes to begin on the topic that I'd been waiting for them to talk about, Mom.

"Edward, we should have stopped you from going. We should have stopped her from going too though, this whole mess could have been solved if either of you would have listened to reason." Said Grandma Esme.

"Edward, we tried, we tried so hard to convince her to change, if not for you than for little E.J. He was so heartbroken when she died. Edward, she………left you something. I must admit that I was beginning to think that you'd never come back, and that you'd never give her a chance to say goodbye."

Edward Sr.'s P.O.V

The look on my face must have said it all as I looked at the letter the Bella had left me. I lifted it up to my face as I smelled it. Her scent was faint, but my throat burned with the smell of freesia. If a vampire could cry I would have right then and there. It took all I had to open the paper and read Bella's last words to me.

**If you are reading this letter, I am dead and no doubt you have met your wonderful son Edward Jacob Cullen Junior. Edward, I am aware that you no longer want me, but please, all I can ask of you is to Dear Edward,**

**take care of our son and our family. I will always love you, and having you gone is the single most painful thing in my life. But do not feel guilt, rest assured that I am looking over you from my plot in heaven, and never forget that I love you and that I love our son. **

**-Bella Swan**

I dropped the letter to the table as I let a small moan of pain escape my lips. I clutched at my face with the agony of it all. My stone heart shattered again as the memory of her chicken scratch writing brought on an onslaught of pain. Esme patted my back and all I could do was to collapse on the floor and curl up in a protective little ball. How could I ever escape this, all that I had done to hurt her? How could I ever escape the fact that she was gone and that I'd never see the brilliant red blush on her cheeks? Only one thing came to mind. My son…..


End file.
